Ikaros
"I am an Entertainment Purpose Angeloid, Type: Alpha, and I have chosen you as my master." -''Ikaros Tier: Top Tier | God Tier with cards Ikaros is a Strategic-Battle Class Angeloid from the series "Heaven's Lost Property" who had fallen from a Synapse portal and met Shadow, where she became his servant after rescuing him. She says she is a Entertainment Purpose Angeloid. '''Personality' Ikaros is usually calm but would resort to violence if necassary. She is extremely loyal to her friends and would do anything for them to please them. She loves anything round and smooth. She doesn't have many emotions and her expressions almost never changes. Backstory Ikaros was a mighty Strategic-Battle Type Angeloid, who was known for being a weapon of mass destruction in Synapse. She had destroyed many enemies and civilazations to the pointy she became one of the most feared Angeloids. She was sealed off until awaken by an unknown anomaly, before being sent to Earth. Powers/Abilities Ikaros carries the powerful Transport Card which can seemingly grant the user seemingly anything. They are able to summon advanced devices fro the Synapse which can do many things, some are even able to warp reality. She can also use these cards to freeze time, or even wipe out all living things on the Earth. She is capable of reaching speeds up to Mach 24 with her powers blocked. She is also equipped with a very powerful radar, which can detect and track anything from anywhere while also enhancing her intelligence. She is also equipped with a scanner, which she can use to enhance her intelligence or find out her enemies weak points and such. Uranus Queen Mode Uranus Queen mode is her ultimate mode and unlocks her full power potential and grants her access to four weapons. In this form Ikaros can generate Aegis, a nigh-invincible energy shield that can block most attacks, and makes her almost immortal when successfully deployed. The Atermis Launcher allows for her to unleash dozens of missiles from her wings, which could follow its target forever, however its power and accuracy depends on her seriousness. Apollon is a bow of mass destruction that can destroy an entire country in a single shot. When all else fails, she can summon a colossal space warship by the name of Hephaestus, which is armed with massive cannons and robotic arms, which is stated to be able to literally shatter the entire Earth. It can be used for combat or as a means of transportation as it is capable of flying at mach speeds. She can either call upon separate parts (Robotic arms, Energy cannons) or converse it completely. Pandora TBA Relationships TBA Feats Is able to fight Edward, Gotenks and Sonic at once Weaknesses Can easily be emotionally hurt. Can't swim in water and sinks like a stone, due to her wings absorbing water and making her heavy. Can be hacked into like a robot or a computer. Fights '''Ikaros VS Sonic, Gotenks and Edward - '''Lose